


Wheeled

by Anonymous



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set right after Simon & Tuba's scene after the Clock Car.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Wheeled

"Where's Tuba?" Hazel asked of the null as Simon walked in alone. He steadied his nerves, trying and failing to hide the flicker of a smirk.

He realized he had to lie. It didn't come naturally to him, not like it did to Grace. After a moment, he crouched to her level. He placed his hand on the whimpering girl's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You never have to worry about that null again," he began.

"Is she!?" Hazel hiccuped at the mere thought. Simon floundered briefly, then schooled his expression into a blank frown instead of the grin he wanted to show.

"It- she got wheeled," he muttered, looking away from her as he gave her a half-truth. He did that even though every book he'd ever read on the subject had told him not to.

"Noo!" Hazel screamed as she broke out into full on crying. Simon instinctively cringed away because usually Grace would handle that sort of thing. She pushed him aside and ran off.

"Hazel!" Grace hollared, beginning to follow the younger girl. Despite himself, Simon stood back up and moved to halt her, starting to grin and huff quietly with the urge to tell her the full truth of what had happened.

"Huh?" she asked of him.

"I wheeled it," Simon announced breathlessly. "Told you I could take it alone."

He waited for Grace to ruffle his hair, or tell him he had done a good job. Not only had he taken care of the issue, but he'd managed to lie to Hazel about it!

Unfortunately, in his focused haste to gloat, he'd stopped paying attention to the new girl. His blood ran cold as he heard Hazel gasp and then mutter in disbelief, from not very far behind him, "Wh... what did he just say?"

Simon whirled around to see her staring at him from the nearby brush she'd first went to hide in, with wide scared eyes. "I know you might not understand now, but-" he tried to explain, stumbling over his own words.

She screamed and took off. Then Grace was shoving him aside to go after her, with a dismissive scoff.

"What!?" Simon called after her, "I thought you'd be happy!"


End file.
